


Cat Scratch Waltz

by DWEmma



Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale), Rent - Larson
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/pseuds/DWEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cat Scratch Club has twelve new dancers, just for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratch Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natapa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natapa/gifts).



Mimi showed up late To The Cat Scratch Club that Tuesday night. The N train had been stuck for 20 minutes for no apparent reason. So technically her shift had started already when she got there, but she wasn't slotted to be on stage for another half hour. And she still needed to get on her non clothes and make sure her makeup and hair was champagne room worthy. 

But the dressing room was full in a way she'd never seen before. There were twelve women in there that she’d never seen before. All with the same long flowing blond hair, but all natural, not the normal dye jobs that the white girls who work here usually have. And pale pale skin, no self tanner, no beds, nothing. 

“You girls new?” Mimi asked them collectively, not really knowing which one to speak to first. 

“We’ve come here to dance at night,” the shortest one said, and was promptly shushed by another one. 

“Don’t tell anyone or father will find out,” she heard one of them whisper hiss into the other’s ear. 

Mimi watched them all put on these shoes that weren’t platform heels at all. She realized that she was going to be even later if she didn’t start to strip down and get glittered up, so she started working on herself, all the while feeling like these strange women were watching her. 

But after an epically short prepping, Mimi got herself out on the floor and began working her stuff. She hated this part of the job. She liked performing. She liked the moment of being on stage and having the attention of all the lazy half drunk eyes in the room. She liked that she could maintain the focus of the unfocused. She liked perverting the expectations, as well, changing being tied up to more of a Houdini act, showing how she could be tied up but couldn’t be made to stay. She always looked forward to that part of the night, and the tips showed that the patrons appreciated it. But the money came from working the floor. Private dances and champagne purchases were what paid her rent, when she decided to pay it. 

As she wandered around the room to the sultry music of Estrella’s act (real name Maria Lucia), she began to wonder about the girls in the locker room. They just didn’t seem like strippers to her. Not that there’s one way to be a stripper, but they didn’t even make her think of NYU students trying to piss off daddy, like some of the rich bitches that she’s met who barely lasted a week. But why were there twelve of them? 

Estrella got off the pole, collected the dollars off the floor, and went to put them somewhere safe. And the twelve girls all come out at once. They were wearing these romantic dresses, but made of sheer material, with white Teddies underneath. Their dancing shoes created thumping noises on the stage as the music changed to a waltz, and they somehow managed to do a synchronized waltz while stripping down to eventually bras and thongs. It was mesmerizing. Mimi stopped doing the hated part of her job to watch what could have been seen as a Broadway number (not that she’d ever been able to afford a Broadway play) if they hadn’t been taking off their clothes while they did it. As the number was coming to a close, the girls started circulating around the audience, and all the men just started handing them money, their watches, and one even handed them his giant brick of a cell phone. 

It was almost time for Mimi’s stage show at this point, so she gave up on private dances for now, and went back into the locker room to check on her makeup and get her ropes, expecting to have to deal with all the girls clogging up the room again. 

But when she got there, no one was there. Not only was no one there, but there wasn’t any sign of the girls’ outfits or dancing shoes anywhere. When she asked her coworkers if they knew what was up with these girls, they all said that they’d never seen them before and had no idea who they were. Even the club owner. 

Soon after, Mimi got sick and stopped working at that club. But the image of those girls, and the almost magical generosity of the men that night always struck her when she was trying to get anything out of a man. They had magic of some kind. 


End file.
